Paint it Black, kid
by Marian-sweetrevenge
Summary: Un grupo de chicos marginados de la secundaria deciden ponerle a su vida un toque de diversión. Drama, tragedia y romance se presentarán en muchas de las situaciones por las que ellos tendrán que pasar, sin olvidar las risas. My Chemical Romance fic!
1. Cigarettes & Ritalin

Paint it Black

Capítulo 1  
Cigarettes & Ritalin

_ Frank Iero _

_¡Maldito reloj despertador¡_  
Fue lo primero que pensé apenas abrí los ojos esa mañana. Otro año más en la secundaria, otro año más de torturas. No quería volver a ese lugar, no quería empezar una vez más con esa rutina; sólo me quedaban dos años más en este pequeño campo de concentración del cual, desde el primer día en que llegué, he deseado escapar. Es tan horrible pensar que la escuela sea sencillamente una constante disputa entre clases sociales y estirpes inútiles ¿A caso sólo por ser un grandulón cara bonita es que te puedes ganar el respeto de los demás? Pues creo que sí. Pero lo que más me aterra es que después de salir de ese lugar, la vida seguirá siendo una interpretación de la secundaria, donde los más astutos y patanes se salen con la suya, donde sólo las mujeres con excelentes "atributos" serán bien aceptadas… ¿Qué le pasa a éste mundo? Si la secundaria me daba miedo, no me quiero imaginar el resto de la vida.

Inhalé y luego dejé salir el aire violentamente. Nuevo día, nueva semana, nuevo año escolar… y las mismas costumbres. Al colocarme de pie a un lado de la cama, la cobija se deslizó hasta mis pies y quedé expuesto al intenso frio que había en mi habitación ya que anoche olvidé cerrar la ventana. Aaash. Eso me pasa por dormir en bóxers. Como cualquier otra mañana de escuela, fui al baño y me cepillé los dientes untando crema dental en mi dedo índice, se supone que hace dos semanas atrás compraría un cepillo de dientes. Bueno, como sea.

Luego de darme una ducha, vestirme y tomar mi morral bajé las escaleras rápidamente de dos en dos escalones. Mi madre estaba ahí, esperándome con una sonrisa en el rostro, clásico de ella. Sharon me abrazó con cariño y me dio un beso en la frente antes de mencionar: "voy a trabajar, que te vaya bien en tu primer día de clases, nos vemos en la noche mi pequeño muffin… ¡recuerda comer algo antes de salir!"

Sí, claro.  
Desde hace unos meses Sharon, como madre sobreprotectora que es, me organizó una cita con el médico debido a que últimamente había notado que mi rendimiento académico había disminuido; el Doctor insistió que mi problema era un común caso de TDAH – trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad – y desde ese día me recetaron pastillas de _Ritalin_, algo como una psicoestimulante que, según varias fuentes, tiene una composición semejante a la cocaína. Hoy en día acostumbro desayunar cada mañana un par de esas "pastillas tranquilizantes" y fumar un buen cigarro, cosa que quería cambiar, pero…  
¡Diablos! Llegaré tarde. Tomé un autobús que me dejaba a una cuadra de la escuela, sólo era cuestión de mover rápidamente mi trasero y así lograría entrar al aula antes de que la campana sonase.

Bien, ya estoy aquí sano y salvo. Caminé por los pasillos como si nada, procurando camuflarme entre la gente. Mis ojos viajaban de rostro en rostro observando como la mayoría de los amigos se saludaban desde lejos y las chicas se abrazaban emocionadas por reencontrarse luego de las vacaciones de verano. Y luego la vi… tan hermosa como siempre. Amy, a la que con orgullo llamo mi novia, estaba ahí, a escasos pasos de mí, intenté pasar chocándome con la gente pero mi estatura insuficiente y los miles de estudiantes obstaculizando mi espacio fueron motivos por los que se me hizo imposible llegar y saludar a Amy, y cuando digo que habían muchos estudiantes en los pasillos no miento, esta pequeña escuela está capacitada para 2.000 alumnos, pero hoy en día somos más de 2.500 Opté por algo muy sencillo: me agaché como un cachorrito marica y empecé a gatear rápidamente pasando entre las piernas de las personas hasta que me coloqué de pie justo enfrente de ella.

-Hola Calabacita –le dije sonriendo.  
-¡Hola mi pequeño bomboncito! –exclamó con su hermosa voz aguda y se abalanzó sobre mí dándome un fuerte abrazo. La odiosa campana sonó en ese preciso momento y Amy se separó.  
-¡Oops! Tengo que ir a clases bomboncito –dijo haciendo un puchero con su perfecta boca.  
-Pero…  
-Chau! Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.  
Me envió uno de sus besos voladores y yo hice como si lo atrapase y me lo pegase al pecho.

Debo decir que la única razón por la que la secundaria no es un total infierno, es por ella. Amy y yo somos novios desde hace unos 11 meses cuando en clases de carpintería le enseñé a clavar un clavo… Aaaahh, desde ese día ella calló a mis pies y, por mi parte, siempre he estado enamorado de Amy desde que me colaba a las prácticas del equipo de porristas y me quedaba observándola con detenimiento como un idiota, detallando su hermoso cabello rubio, sus ojos grises, sus labios pequeños y rosados, y su perfectamente excitante cuerpo. Amy era todo y más de lo que un chico idiota y marginado como yo podía merecer. Entré al salón donde sería mi primera clase. Genial, todos los puestos estaban ocupados a excepción del último de la parte final al lado del chamo raro.

Con resignación me senté a un lado de aquel extraño joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros, vestimenta negra, ojos delineados, y unas pulseras gruesas y grises que cubrían gran parte de ambas muñecas. El tipo no hizo absolutamente nada cuando al intentar sentarme, moví mucho la silla hacia atrás y mi trasero en vez de quedar acomodadito en el asiento, se estampó contra el suelo y obviamente todos voltearon y uno que otro soltó una risita burlona. ¡Excelente! Eso me pasa por despistarme al detenerme a observar a ese raro en lugar de poner atención al lugar donde se supone que debería haber caído mi trasero. Soy un marica.

No le presté nada de atención a lo que decía la profesora. Trataría de entablar una conversación con él. ¡Claro! Mi plan de ser sociable y hacer nuevos amigos sería cumplido; aunque nunca antes le había dirigido la palabra a "el tipo raro" creo que ahora es un buen momento.

-Hola, soy Frank –dije amigablemente extendiendo mi mano para estrecharla con la suya, pero él solo movió su mirada a la palma de mi mano y en menos de 2 segundos volvió a observar el pizarrón.  
-Me suena haberte visto antes, pero no se tu nombre… Me llamo Frank ¿Cómo te llamas?  
Esperé a que él dijese algo, aunque sea un pequeño ruidito, pero nada. Siguió ignorándome. Que grosero, pero de mi no se iba a librar, lo seguiré molestando hasta que se digne en hablarme. Comprendo que soy ignorado por los grandulones del equipo de fútbol americano, por las chicas populares… Pero ¿También ser ignorado por un Raro-asocial? Esto sí es humillante.

- ¿Estás en algún club? – no me responde- mmm… ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas? –Continúa sin responderme- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo a la hora del almuerzo? –su silencio terminó por sacarme de quicio- Maldita sea… ¡¿Eres sordo o qué?

- Gerard Way, detesto esos clubes, tengo un hermano llamado Mikey, Si quieres hazlo… y no, no soy sordo.  
Ok. Su voz baja y un tanto ronca me sorprendió. Respondió a todas mis preguntas rápidamente y en orden.  
-Bueno yo… -¡Diablos! Esta es la segunda vez en el día que esa bendita campana me interrumpe. El tipo raro, que ahora al parecer tiene un nombre, se levantó, tomo su bolso y se fue al igual que el resto de los estudiantes. Yo me apresuré y guardé mis cosas. Durante las siguientes horas que tuve no pude hablar con nadie; y lamentablemente los lunes no comparto ninguna clase con mi hermosa novia Amy.

A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a la cafetería, compré los extraños frijoles con arroz y vegetales que habían en el menú y busqué desesperadamente a Gerard. Fácil, ahí estaba sentado solo en una mesa ubicada en un rincón de la cafetería.

-Hola –le saludé mientras deslizaba la bandeja con comida sobre la mesa- ¿No vas a comer?  
Gerard me miró y sacó una manzana que tenia oculta en su morral.  
- ¿Sólo eso? No me salgas con que eres uno de esos vampiros; créeme que ya estoy lo suficientemente harto de esas películas.  
Mi intento de broma no le resultó gracioso. Bueno, era de esperarse; podría traer al mismísimo Russell Brand y el tipo no mostraría una sonrisa en absoluto.

Me dediqué a devorar mi comida, pasaron algunos minutos y ya me empecé a desesperar porque él no hablaba, y yo tenía la boca llena.  
- Mira a ese –dije señalando discretamente a un muchacho que estaba en la fila para comprar. Gerard dirigió su vista al lugar donde mi dedo indicaba- tiene unos lentes como los que usaba mi abuelo; seguro está en la tonta banda escolar ya que veo que lleva un estuche de alguno de esos estúpidos instrumentos de viento y… o Dios, sólo a ese se le ocurre permitir que los nerds del club de ajedrez pasen por delante de él en la fila, Jaja que idiota –hablé como lo haría una niñata chismosa pero en casos desesperados como éste tenía que sacar cualquier tema de conversación por más estúpido que fuese.

El idiota del que estaba hablando hace unos segundos, se acercó con su bandeja hacia nosotros y tomó asiento en frente de Gerard.  
- Hola Mikey.  
- Hola Hermano.

_…Joder._

-¿Quién es ese? –preguntó el hermano de Gerard, el cual aparentaba ser menor que nosotros.  
-Un idiota de la clase de álgebra –Bien, ahora soy insultado por un Emo, y humillado en frente de un nerd. Gerard me miró y dijo: Frank el es Mikey, mi hermano; Hermano, él es el idiota.  
- Hola, mucho gusto –me saludó el muchacho.

Continuamos concentrados en nuestro almuerzo, excepto Gerard que nada más le dio una pequeña mordida a su manzana, hasta que el estrepitoso ruido de una bandeja llena de toda clase de alimentos chocó contra la mesa. Uno de los Grandotes del equipo de Fútbol de la secundaria tomó asiento al lado de Mikey.  
Que… extraño.

-Ni se les ocurra hablarme –advirtió con voz autoritaria. Gerard lo miró y enarcó una ceja, no precisamente de duda, más bien expresa algo como: "Y que le pasa a este tonto creído"; el hermano menor de Gerard por poco y no moja sus pantalones del miedo.  
-¿Qué haces aquí Ray? –me atreví a preguntarle. No es que lo conozca personalmente, pero si se perfectamente quien es, Ray Toro capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, grandote, musculoso y obviamente popular en la escuela, conocido como "el Toro" famoso mujeriego y abusivo/matón o como se le llame.  
-¡Les dije que no me hablaran, perdedores! –respondió molesto. Tomó su muslo de pollo frito y comenzó a tragarlo como un león hambriento.  
-Entonces lárgate –habló Gerard. Woow éste sí que es osado.  
Ray alzó la mirada y dejó su comida para responder:

-No sé por qué, pero el equipo entero decidió expulsarme; mi novia, mejor dicho, mi ex novia me odia totalmente y ahora puso a todas las chicas de la secundaria en mi contra. Nadie me permite sentarme con ellos a almorzar, así que decidí comer por el día de hoy con ustedes. ¡Sólo por hoy!

-¡Bomboncito! –una voz suave y delicada se escuchó a mis espaldas.  
-Calabacita, hola –dije parándome y dándole un pequeñito beso en los labios. Mi hermosa Amy había llegado en el momento justo para rescatarme.  
-Hola, tengo que hablar contigo –dijo muy sonriente.  
-Bueno ¿Qué me vas a decir?  
-Le conté a mi madre lo del viernes pasado, cuando viniste a mi casa y me diste muchos muchos besitos –dejó salir una adorable risita- y ella se molestó mucho.  
-Ah ¡¿Por qué?  
-Verás… -vaciló unos segundos mientras tomaba un mechón rubio de su cabellos y lo hacía un rizo con su dedo- mi mami quiere que sea virgen hasta el matrimonio, y yo obedezco a mi mami y… estar contigo es un riesgo, bomboncito. Así que ¡Adiós! –dijo extremadamente sonriente, dio media vuelta y camino por donde había venido.  
-¡Pero…!  
-¡Bye bye! –y se fue agitando su mano.

Tome asiento con desgano.  
¡¿Por Qué?  
Los chicos me miraron sorprendidos, en especial Ray que había dejado el pollo a centímetros de su boca y sólo se quedó viéndome.  
-¿Bomboncito? –pregunto Gerard con una expresión de asco.  
-Amy Parker, la sexy porrista… te dejó. Jaja. –comentó Ray.  
-Sarah Lee, la capitana… te ODIA. Imbécil. –contraataqué, y para mi sorpresa Ray se calló la boca. Nunca me imaginé respondiéndole al capitán de fútbol (ahora ex capitán) de esa forma. Pero bueno, las cosas cambian.

Perdí a mi novia, y gané tres nuevos "amigos" el día de hoy. ¿Qué otra cosa más me puede suceder?  
-¿Quieren escaparse de clases? –ofreció Ray.  
-¿Tienes cigarros? –pregunté con voz baja.  
Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Huyamos de esta mierda –concluyó Gerard. 


	2. I'm with the losers

Capítulo 2

I'm with the losers

Ray Toro

-Todavía no sé porqué me junto con vírgenes idiotas como ustedes.

-¡Hey! ¡Nosotros no somos…! Ay, olvídalo –habló el enano ¿Fred? ¿Flak? Baah, como se llame.

-Además tú fuiste quien nos ofreció acompañarte –dijo el vampiro-emo con su común voz de: "Aaaaaahh, alguien que me preste una navaja, maldición". Jaja, incluso me reí de lo que acababa de pensar; los chicos me observaron extrañados. Oh no, creo que su autismo se me está contagiando. Carraspeé con la garganta y regresé a mi estado de total seriedad.

Después de haberles permitido a esos tipos montarse en mi hermosa nena plateada –me refiero a mi Jeep Rubicon 2009- los traje a un lugar súper exclusivo al que, obviamente, ellos nunca habían podido acceder antes.

-Ray, todavía me preguntó ¿qué estamos haciendo en el patio trasero de tu casa? –habló el enclenque.  
-HEY, es un lugar exclu-si-vo… en éste lugar se han organizado las mejores fiestas de toda la preparatoria en los últimos 2 años, así que fúmate uno y no critiques.  
EL vampiro-emo mmm… Gerard me clavó su fría mirada. Tragué saliva. No es que estuviese asustado ni que aquel tonto me diese miedo, solo qué… intimida. Ok, será mejor que evite meterme con su queridito hermano menor.

Me sobresalté al sentir una vibración en el bolsillo de mis Jeans, mi celular temblaba frenéticamente ya que un mensaje acababa de llegar a la bandeja de entrada. En la pantalla se leía su nombre, Sarah ¿Qué hacía ella escribiéndome? Quizás está arrepentida y quiere disculparse conmigo y ser mi novia de nuevo, o seguro es otro de esos tontos mensajes que incluyen sólo 10 palabras de las cuales 8 son insultos. Preferí ignorar el mensaje y luego pagué el celular, lo más probable es que a Sarah se le ocurriese llamarme y ahora no me dan ganas de hablar con ella.

-Y... ¿Ahora qué? Ya estoy comenzando a aburrirme –musitó el que nunca se calla.  
-Yo ya me aburrí desde hace rato –susurró el vampiro como si estuviese hablando para sí mismo.  
Raro.

En ese mismo instante el bombillo metafórico de mi cabeza se encendió. ¡PIN! Tengo una idea.  
-¡Ya sé! –dije poniéndome en pie. Todos alzaron la vista y me vieron desinteresados – Phill, uno de los que solían llamarse mis amigos, me contó hace unos días que esta noche haría una fiesta de bienvenida en su casa.  
Los tipos esos se quedaron callados. El blancucho del flequillo alzó una ceja. ¿¡Pero qué les pasa a estos!

-¡Vamos perdedores! Es una fiesta. Habrá música, alcohol ¡y senos lindos rondando por todos lados! Hasta quizás alguno de ustedes logre perder la virginidad esta misma noche. No sean aguafiestas –hice de todo para tratar de animarlos. Espero que eso los haya convencido.

-Iremos sólo si dejas de llamarnos perdedores –dijo Gerard.  
Primera vez lo llamo por su nombre. Wow.  
-Además, si somos perdedores tú también lo eres… ¿no? –comentó el nerd con su tonta e inocente voz. Joder, cuanto me molestaba que me llamasen de esa forma.  
-¡NO LO SOY! –dije completamente alterado. Los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos ante mi reacción, claro, a excepción de Gerard, su indiferencia ya me parece normal. Tomé aire y proseguí- les dije que estaría con ustedes sólo por un día, o un tiempo corto, no sé. Pero eso no quiere decir que soy uno más de ustedes.

-Entonces lárgate.  
Assshh. Ese vampirucho me está sacando de mis casillas.

" Vamos Ray. Respira y cuenta hasta diez" pensé en mis adentros.  
-¿Van a ir a la fiesta si… o no?

…

-No sé qué rayos estamos haciendo aquí.  
-Calma, novato…  
-Mi nombre es Mikey Way  
-Si como sea. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es entrar en esa casa y pasarla bien. Recuerden: por el alcohol y los pechos.

-Por el alcohol y los pechos –repitió Frank en voz baja para el mismo. Todos volteamos a verlo - ¡¿Qué?  
Rodeé los ojos y di el primer paso hacia delante.  
-Una pregunta –habló Mike alzando un dedo en alto- ¿Ray, por qué llevas ese gorro negro y un par de lentes puestos?  
-No quiero que la gente de ese lugar me reconozca.  
-Recuerda que ahora que ya no es capitán, no tiene novia y se junta con nosotros, no quiere que la gente se de cuenta que se ha convertido en un "perdedor".

Juro que un día de estos le partiré la cara a ese vampirucho ¡Maldita sea!  
_Cálmate Ray_

Ok. Al llegar a la puerta me di cuenta que estaba abierta, así que entré sin ningún problema. Chicas lindas de rostros familiares danzaban y se menaban en todos los rincones de la casa. Pasé a un lado de la mesa del comedor, tomé la botella de Whisky y le di un buen trago. Me sentía como en los viejos tiempos, donde todo era fiestas y gloria. Genial. En estos momentos sentía que el que me hayan sacado del equipo y que Sarah me odiase eran cosas insignificantes, las cuales nunca dañarían mi reputación ni mi autoestima.  
_Ray Toro está de vuelta_.

Me importaba una mismísima mierda lo que estarían haciendo aquellos asociales. Yo me encontraba feliz aquí, al parecer nadie me había reconocido; claro ¿Quién reconocería al gran Ray Toro mientras esconde su imponente afro en un miserable gorro? Já, Le he ganado a Hannah Montana. Una espectacular chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules se me acercó y comenzamos a bailar. Ella se movía de una forma descaradamente seductora. Cuando una chica de éstas se me presenta, ni Emo la iba a desperdiciar.

…

En menos de una hora ya estábamos en el baño del segundo piso. Ella –la llamo por el pronombre ya que aún no se cómo rayos se llama- se quitó con desesperación la blusa y me agarró fuertemente por el cuello. Nos besábamos con furia y emoción. Mis manos viajaban por todos los lados de su cuerpo, desde sus rostro hasta sus hermosas caderas y el pequeño Ray tampoco se quedó atrás…

-Me encantas… -susurró la chica con voz ronca.  
Estaba más que excitada, bien lo sabía. Mi experiencia con mujeres era la suficiente como para que me otorgasen una medalla. La lista de ingenuas iba en aumento. Me he acostumbrado a ser un mujeriego de primera, lo cual no me incomodaba en absoluto. Siempre le sacaba provecho a la situación.

Continuamos con nuestro juego. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante. Ella subió sus manos hasta mi cabeza y yo pasé a besar y mordisquear su cuello, leves gemidos escapaban de sus labios. Personalmente me encantaba ocasionar eso sobre las mujeres. Su mano izquierda jaló el gorro y lo tiró al suelo.  
En menos de un segundo se separó de mí dándome un empujón.

¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS!

-¿¡Ray Toro! –dijo con sorpresa y asco. Ay no, esto está mal.  
-Eeehh… si.  
-¡Iugh! Aléjate –gritó la chica recogiendo su camiseta.

-¡HEY! ya se… tu –vacilé esperando a que me llegara a la mente el nombre de esa chica que, ahora que recuerdo, me es muy familiar- ¡Tu eres Amanda!... ¡Claro! La odiosa amiga de Sarah.  
-Y tú el maldito Ex de ella –agregó.  
-Wow, Sarah se enojará mucho cuando sepa que estuviste a punto de follar con su ex.  
-No te atreverías… -dijo indignada.  
-No te preocupes. No diré nada. Ya Sarah dejó de ser algo importante para mí.

Amanda se arregló el cabello y giró la perilla de la puerta dispuesta a salir.

-Que oportuno que me percaté de que eras Ray a tiempo. Ni loca hubiese querido estar contigo. Lo más seguro es que Sarah y yo termináramos compartiendo teteros y pañales luego de unos meses.

-Adiós.

Ella volteó y me dio una última mirada.  
-Hasta nunca, Ray.

Analicé lo último que había pasado hace unos minutos. Por Dios, sé que es la mejor amiga de Sarah pero ¿Por qué no le hubiese gustado tener un polvo conmigo? Vamos… las chicas de ahora están dementes. La última oración de Sarah me vino como un relámpago a la mente:  
"…Lo más seguro es que Sarah y yo termináramos compartiendo teteros y pañales luego de unos meses".

¡Mierda!

Huí de aquel lugar con prisa. Cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras tropecé con alguien, no le di importancia y continué caminando, pero ese alguien tomó mi brazo y me detuvo.

-¿Ray?... ¿¡Que haces aquí! –Phill habló tan alto que todos callaron y voltearon a vernos.

-Pues, hermano… pensé que…  
-¡Nuca te invité idiota! ¡Lárgate de mi casa imbécil!

No era necesario que me lo dijera, pues era lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer en ese momento.


	3. Welcome to my Utopia

Capítulo 3

Welcome to my Utopia

Mickey Way

Su rostro era simplemente perfecto, la suavidad de éste debía ser sorprendente. Sus ojos me observaban unos milisegundos y luego viajaban hacia cualquier otro lugar que abarcase su panorama visual en el que yo no me hallase; estaba un poco avergonzada, sus mejillas rojizas hablaban por si solas. Lo comprendo. Ella era una chica tímida, al igual que yo. No albergaba en mi mente alguna acción repentina e impulsiva por su parte. Su forma de ser era más bien de una persona cautelosa, prudente, inteligente y humilde. En estos momentos era el chico más feliz de la faz de la tierra.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Me encontraba memorizando cada uno de los detalles de su sonrisa. Era la primera vez que ella me sonreía. Automáticamente le devolví el gesto. Sus ojos marrones no se apartaban de los míos. Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que tuve la obligación de desviar la mirada, era una situación un poco incómoda aunque me gustaba; honestamente no sé por qué hice eso. Quizás, al ser esto algo nuevo para mí, mi mente no sabía cómo y cuándo reaccionar. Sentí una pequeña corriente eléctrica cuando sus dedos rozaron delicadamente mi mano. Esta vez pensé antes de hacer algo estúpido, como lo sería el apartarme de ella, así que opté por tomar con lentitud su mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos. La miré; ella veía alegre, prácticamente fascinada la forma en que nuestras manos estaban unidas y nuestros dedos pulgares rozaban suavemente la palma del otro. Para muchos esto hubiese sido infantil y tonto. Pero para mí… esto representaba algo mucho mayor de lo que yo hubiese esperado. Creo que nada se hubiese podido comparar con este lugar, con este momento. La tenía a ella y ella a mí. Nos teníamos a ambos.

Nada podría ser mejor.

…Muchos bien saben que todo esto parecía copiado y pegado del libreto de alguna película. Pues sí. Cuando me quedaba dormido en clases mi mente me jugaba esta clase de bromas. Solía soñar cosas como estas en ocasiones.

La Señorita Rocío –profesora de la clase de español- me observaba con desaprobación. El pizarrón tenía escrito un montón de oraciones que entendía perfectamente. La Srta. Rocío me felicitaba y reconocía constantemente por mis buenas calificaciones en su materia, seguramente por eso dejó pasar por alto el regaño y prosiguió con la lección de la clase.

Me incorporé y me senté correctamente en mi asiento. Vince y sus amigos hacía todo lo posible por controlar sus risas, y así continuaron durante toda la clase cada vez que se giraban y volteaban a verme.  
Mejor evito quedarme dormido.

Finalmente la campana anunció que la hora del almuerzo había llegado. Me dirigí a la cafetería y hoy no tuve que molestarme en comprar el almuerzo ya que mi hermano había preparado mi comida ésta mañana.

- Hola Mickey –me saludó Gerard. Me miró a los ojos y luego dirigió su atención al pan con jamón que tenía entre manos.

-Hola –habló animadamente Frank, quien se encontraba frente a mí y a la derecha de Gerard. Creo que ese chico tomó por costumbre andar con mi hermano de arriba para abajo. Bueno, de todos modos se ve que es buena persona – Mike, mmmm… tienes escrito en tu rostro "Look my dick face" con marcador negro –señaló sin dejar de masticar su comida.  
- Ya lo suponía –le respondí con indiferencia- la vez pasada escribió "My vagina needs attention" en un papel que me pegó en la espalda. Vince es muy inmaduro y predecible.

-Al parecer ese tipo tiene una sorprendente admiración por los genitales –comentó Gerard en son de broma, o eso fue lo que Frank y yo captamos. Gerard no rió en ningún momento, simplemente soltó el comentario y continuó observando su comida.

El almuerzo transcurrió normal. Frank decía cosas sin mucho sentido de vez en cuando. Él era el único que hablaba, yo sólo me limitaba a responder y asentir con la cabeza cada vez que fuese necesario. En mi opinión Frank no era molesto, más bien era el ánimo que nuestro pequeño grupo necesitaba.

Caminé hasta el aula donde tomaría mi siguiente clase: biología, por supuesto no sin antes ir al baño y lavarme la cara con agua y un pequeño jabón que me acostumbré a llevar en mi bolso escolar. La siguiente hora sería aburrida, pues Ella no estaría ahí.

3:21 pm.

La lluvia caía sin piedad sobre mí. El pequeño techo que cubría la parada del autobús no era suficientemente grande como para evitar que las gotas frías de agua me mojaran. Observaba el reloj de mi muñeca cada 20 o 30 segundos con algo más que ansiedad. Gerard no aparecía; él siempre subía al bus conmigo después de clases y llegábamos juntos a casa, y hace un tiempo atrás le aseguré que siempre estaría esperándolo a la salida, aunque eso conlleve dejar que el autobús escolar arranque sin mí. En más de tres ocasiones me había sucedido lo mismo. No me preocupaba el hecho de que mañana efectivamente pescaría un resfriado, sino que mi hermano no haya hecho acto de presencia.  
_ ¿Dónde estará Gerard?_

Veintiún minutos tarde, esto ya me está desesperando.

Una silueta apareció abriéndose paso entre la lluvia.  
Gerard caminaba en mi dirección con pasos apresurados. Sus manos escondidas en sus pantalones oscuros y sus Vans grises llenas de lodo y sucio.

- Te pido disculpas, Mickey  
-No te pre-preocupes –dije sereno, aunque no pude evitar que al hablar tartamudease por el frió que desde hace minutos me estaba haciendo tiritar  
- Toma –masculló mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero y me la entregaba.

-No es necesario Gerard…  
-Tómala. Seguramente mañana amanecerás con gripe, a fin de cuentas es mi culpa –me ayudó a colocarme la chaqueta. Sentí inmediatamente un calor que me alivió parcialmente aquel frío que llevaba soportando un buen rato -… Como tu hermano mayor, es mi deber cuidar de ti –agregó, sólo que ahora decidió cambiar de tono de voz y usar uno mucho más amistoso conmigo.

Así era él. Acostumbraba a cambiar de actitud de un instante a otro.

Caminamos hasta llegar a nuestro… _hogar_, el cual es un nombre poco apropiado para definirlo. La casa en la cual vivimos consistía en una sola planta y 4 sencillas paredes de un color crema opaco. En la entrada habían dos jardineras que ahora se convirtieron en dos cementerios de hermosas flores marchitas. Una de las ventanas estaba rota y por eso un par de tablas con clavos se encargaron de tapar el hueco.  
No era una casa relativamente perfecta u ordenada, pero era nuestro techo y yo lo apreciaba.

Gerard fue quien puso primero un pie adentro después de haber abierto la puerta. Yo me quedé inmóvil tras él esperando a que hiciera o dijera algo. Su cabeza se asomó y dio un vistazo a la sala, giró y me miró a los ojos.  
- Ve al cuarto de inmediato –ordenó con una voz poco audible. Asentí. Desde siempre le he hecho caso a mi hermano, y respeto sus decisiones. _Él siempre sabe qué hacer_, pensé.

Al llegar a la recámara que ambos compartíamos dejé mi morral en la esquina que capacité para él. Saqué los libros y cuadernos que llevaba y los organicé en una pequeña estantería. Nuestro espacio compartido era bastante peculiar. La mitad izquierda era toda de Gerard, tenía posters, fotos, imágenes extrañas y notas pegadas a la pared; CD's, libretas y lápices esparcidos por la cama y casi siempre papeles… decenas de papales arrugados o rotos en pedazos tirados en el suelo, pues la papelera estaba repleta de éstos. Mi lado de la habitación era más… normal. Quizá no totalmente _normal _para ser de un adolescente de 14 años, pero si normal para mí. Procuraba hacer mi cama antes de irme a la escuela, todos mis libros estaba ordenados y puestos en su sitio, mis zapatos se hallaban acomodados en el piso del closet y mis notas y papeles no estaban regados por todos lados, a diferencia de los de Gerard.  
Pero, de todos modos, su desorden no me incomodaba.

De repente él entró al cuarto y lanzó su bolso sin importarle donde callera. Tomo asiento en su cama y yo hice lo mismo en la mía la cual estaba paralela a la otra. Gerard pasó la mano por su frente en señal de estrés. Estaba curioso por saber que le pasaba, cada día solía traerme alguna "nueva noticia". Prefería quedarme callado, me conformaba con verlo y observar detenidamente su comportamiento, tratando de averiguar por cuenta propia lo que le ocurría a Gerard. En cuestión de escasos segundos él se percató de mi inquisitiva mirada.

-Mamá y Papá están en la sala –dijo con voz grave y baja.

-Lo sé –murmuré.  
Un largo silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, sólo dos voces provenientes de la sala estaban gritando y se escuchaban claramente.

-¿Cuándo crees que esto se va a acabar? – mi repentina pregunta sorprendió a Gerard.  
-La pregunta es… si esto realmente se va a acabar.  
-Nada dura para siempre, hermano –traté de hablar con ánimo y optimismo; eso nunca funcionaba, por más que tratase de buscarle el lado bueno a las cosas y mostrárselo a Gerard, él nunca cambiaba de opinión. Pero ésta vez me emocioné al ver que me miró y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa. No una de esas sonrisas fingidas, no. Ésta era una de las sonrisas más sinceras que mi hermano podría brindar.

-Tienes razón Mickey.  
Gerard tomó una pelota de goma y me la lanzó.

-¿Y cómo vas con tu chica? – Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.  
-Pues… -suspiré- no ha pasado nada. Ni siquiera me he atrevido a acercarme a ella y hablarle –le arrojé la pelota de regreso. El la atajó hábilmente.  
-Deberías hacer algo para conquistarla. Se nota que realmente te gusta –la pelota volvió a mis manos mientras Gerard siguió hablando:- ¿sabes? Ni siquiera se su nombre.  
-Yo tampoco –murmuré como para mí mismo, pero supe que él alcanzó a oírme.  
Le devolví la pelota.

-¿Dónde estabas cuando te estuve esperando en la parada de autobús? –lancé la pregunta de una vez.  
-Me escapé de clases. Había recibido una llamada de mamá, no le entendí ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. Decidí venir a casa pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie…  
Gerard calló. Esperé paciente por si su charla continuaba pero no fue así.

-Opino que es normal que mamá haga llamadas sin motivo alguno, Gerard. No necesariamente se comunicará contigo por que tiene alguna urgencia.  
Él no respondió nada. Ni siquiera dio su opinión al respecto. Probablemente no había entendido lo que quise decirle, así que terminé por explicarme:  
-Gerard, mamá ya ha pasado por psiquiatras y ha estado internada en 2 ocasiones. Personalmente sospecho que padezca de esquizofrenia… o algo por el estilo. Tienes que aceptarlo…  
-Ya lo sé –me interrumpió alzando más de lo debido la voz. Luego continuó hablando con un tono normal:- sólo que me sentí preocupado, uno nunca sabe, Mickey.

Quería demostrar mi opinión en contra de los que dijo, pero preferí dejar las cosas así y no darle más vueltas al asunto.  
-Claro. Te entiendo.

Creí haber escuchado un sonido viniendo de la sala de la casa. Me coloqué de pie y tomé mis lentes de la repisa. Gerard se encontraba plácidamente dormido en su cama cubierto por las cobijas. Con cuidado abrí la puerta y caminé por el pasillo, apenas logré cerrar la puerta tras de mí unas manos atraparon mi boca y evitaron que mis gritos se escuchasen. El hombre que me había atrapado era mi padre. Me acorraló contra la pared y me pegó en el estómago con fuerza. El aire se escapó de mi cuerpo, y el dolor era insoportable. Había cerrado los ojos cuando sentí el impacto de su puño, y luego al abrirlos no vi a nadie, aunque con esta oscuridad no sería capaz de ver mucho. Caminé, no… corrí por el pasillo de la casa que en este momento me pareció un pasillo interminablemente largo. No había puertas en aquellas dos paredes que me aprisionaban. Seguí corriendo hasta que al final vi una puerta, giré la perilla y entré desesperadamente. La luz del cuarto se encendió. Me di cuenta de que éste era un lugar en el cual nunca antes había estado, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas rasgadas y polvorientas. Pensé que estaba sólo… pero me había equivocado cuando vi una sombra reflejarse en la pared. Un cadáver colgaba por el cuello con una soga amarrada desde el techo…

No pude soportarlo más y desperté gritando e incluso sudando.

-Shhhhh… Mickey, estoy aquí hermano. Estoy aquí –susurró Gerard abrazándome y tratando de calmarme acariciando mi cabeza.  
Esto ya era común. Mínimo 3 veces por mes tenía una pesadilla y despertaba gritando por las noches.

Gerard me convenció de que le contase lo que acababa de soñar y se lo conté con todos los detalles… omitiendo que el cuerpo ahorcado, era el de nuestra madre. No quería asustarlo.

-No te preocupes Mickey –me dijo sin dejar de acariciar mi cabeza. Estaba sentado en mi cama y yo me encontraba a su lado apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro duro –nunca… jamás permitiré que papá te ponga un dedo encima –concluyó con voz firme y segura.

Gerard, como en noches anteriores, se quedaría a dormir en mi cama. Puede que sea estúpido pero soy muy cobarde, y luego de sueños así el miedo no me dejaba conciliar el sueño, a menos de que mi hermano estuviese justo ahí para mí. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse solos, y antes de quedarme totalmente dormido, la voz baja de Gerard se escuchó cercana a mi oído.  
-No dejaré que te haga lo que me hizo a mí… Duerme, Mickey.

9:14 am.  
Ya era jueves y ahora me tocaba la clase de Biología. El profesor entró y comenzó a hablar acerca de un proyecto que teníamos para este mes. Suerte la mía pues el profesor le asigno a Ella para ser mi pareja.

-Hola, me llamo Kate ¿y tú?

El oír su voz hizo de éste día uno de los mejores de todos los que he vivido en la secundaria.


	4. Bring more Knives

Capítulo 4  
Bring more knives

_Gerard Way_

Siempre lo supe, pero todavía me costaba aceptarlo. A diferencia de mi hermano, yo procuro considerar a nuestra madre como una mujer asustada, nerviosa y paranoica con muchos traumas del pasado. Mickey sólo se limita a pensar que es una esquizofrénica; bueno, cualquiera estaría de acuerdo con él, pero yo no soy cualquiera. Soy su hijo. Tengo que protegerla y defenderla, no importa si mis esfuerzos sean en vano. No importa que mi propio hermano menor crea lo contrario.

Habían transcurrido ya dos semanas desde que George desapareció sin avisarnos. A él no le tengo afecto alguno, así que sus huídas y regresos me son totalmente irrelevantes además de concurrentes. ¿Quién podría seguir preocupándose por un viejo alcohólico y agresivo? Nunca entenderé cómo Mickey yo fuimos sus hijos. Lo _Fuimos _en algún momento… el cual fue muy corto, viéndolo desde mi perspectiva.

El humo ocasionado por el cigarrillo salía de mi boca con lentitud, podría decir que iba vacilante, como si estuviese dudoso en salir y esparcirse por el entorno o simplemente desaparecer… pero claro, el humo no es un ser viviente, no puede tomar decisiones. Creo que le tengo envidia al humo, pues él tiene opciones, tiene alternativas, y si yo las tuviese también, me decidiría por desaparecer y listo.  
Suspiré. _Pasar tanto tiempo solo provoca que en mi mente se formulen ésta clase de preguntas idiotas._ Opté por arrojar el pequeño cigarro; en menos de dos horas ya me había acabado una cajetilla de éstos. La luz del sol se colaba por la abertura de la ventana que las viejas cortinas azules no cubrían. La cama de Mickey, que estaba a continuación de la pared donde se encuentra la única ventana, se hallaba limpia y ordenada como de costumbre. Mi mente recreó una imagen de mi pequeño hermano sentado justo en frente de mí. Imaginé que haría él cuando le tocaba estar solo en el cuarto; quizás leería uno de sus ejemplares de El Señor de los Anillos por décima vez o, probablemente, estaría leyendo y tocando una de las miles de partituras que le habían entregado en la escuela. No sé, a fin de cuentas… Mickey nunca está solo en la habitación ni en la casa en general por más de una hora. Él si tiene cosas en las cuales ocupar su tiempo. Evidentemente, él y yo tenemos diferencias. Nuestros puntos de vista sobre diversas cosas usualmente no se asimilan, pero así es como me agrada. Formamos un equilibrio casi perfecto. Él no pierde el tiempo, yo suelo pensar en solitario por bastantes minutos; él es tímido pero muy abierto cuando toma confianza con alguien, yo soy directo pero prefiero reservar mis cosas personales para mí mismo; él tiene pasatiempos buenos, educativos e interesantes, yo me siento en armonía con un simple cigarro; él es realista, yo… _Yo sólo soy un soñador_, pensé con desánimo.  
_"…Pero no soy el único" _respondería John Lennon si hoy en día continuase en este mundo.  
Que mas da.

Me dirigí hacia la ventana y la abrí un poco, así el humo y olor a cigarrillo escaparían de la habitación. De todos modos cuando regresara Mickey de su ensayo con la banda escolar se daría cuenta de que estuve fumando durante el par de horas que estuvo ausente y se enfadaría conmigo.

El ruidoso sonido de la puerta principal me informó que Mickey había llegado. Le esperé hasta que abrió la puerta y me vio con detenimiento.

-¿Cómo te fue en el ensayo? –formulé la pregunta con mi común tono de voz indiferente.

-Gerard… ¿Cuándo llegará el día en que dejes esos putos cigarros?  
Me sorprendió un poco que Mickey se expresara con el uso de palabras groseras. Debe de estar muy molesto.  
-No lo sé. Te recomiendo que no te hagas ilusiones.  
Tomé entre mis dedos él último cigarrillo que me quedaba y lo encendí. Inmediatamente Mickey dio dos pasos adelante, me lo arrancó y arrojo al suelo.  
-¡Basta! Te has excedido, hermano. –dijo aplastando el cilindro blanco con la suela de sus zapatos.

Después de que cenamos unos sándwiches que preparé con queso y los últimos panes que restaban, nos dirigimos de vuelta a nuestro cuarto compartido y encendimos el pequeño pero fiel televisor que teníamos. Ambos estábamos listos para irnos a dormir en escasos minutos, Mickey tenía puesta su camiseta azul marino y pantalón de algodón que años atrás fueron míos, yo sólo dormía en ropa interior pues, todas las camisas que antes usaba al ir a dormir ya no me quedaban así que se las regalé a Mickey, y con mis escasos ahorros no había comprado pijamas de mi talla. No las necesitaba.

-¿Me puedes pasar el control remoto? Está a tu lado –masculló Mickey.  
Tomé el control que estaba en mi cama y estiré mi brazo para dárselo. Él, con su mano derecha, agarró mi muñeca y con la otra tomó el control y lo puso a su lado sin liberarme de su agarre.

-Ésta es nueva –comentó en voz baja. Yo no dije nada, no podía excusarme y si le respondiese no le hubiese logrado decir algo diferente a lo que antes le he dicho- …y yo que pensé que esto sí lo habías dejado hace tiempo atrás.  
Mickey soltó mi brazo derecho con brusquedad, casi con rabia. Yo me acomodé nuevamente en mi cama y recargué mi espalda en la pared.

-Sabes bien que yo no soy un buen ejemplo a seguir, Mickey –las palabras salieron de mi boca sólo por que puse bastante esfuerzo al pronunciarlas. Yo mismo odiaba reconocer lo que ya era un hecho. Mi hermano observó la TV sin demostrar algún sentimiento o expresión en su rostro después de haberme escuchado. El silencio reinó durante unos segundos que para mí fueron horriblemente eternos.

-¿Por qué?  
Pronunció ambas palabras con dificultad. Al verlo noté que le temblaban los labios, por poco no tartamudeó. Me demoré en responder, Mickey no apartaba su vista de la pantalla, no me veía, no movía ni un solo músculo.

-A veces tengo que desahogarme con algo, Mickey. Y no deberías preocuparte, es mí cuerpo no el tuyo –dije con autoridad y firmeza, los cuales no eran muy apropiados ahora, pero tenía que hacerle saber a mi hermano que no se metiera en "mis asuntos"- lo hago porque me gusta, no sé el por qué exactamente me agrada… -Inhalé y luego dejé escapar el aire. Tosí un poco, pero luego continué diciéndole:- como sea, no creo que seas capaz de entenderlo algún día.  
-¡No! ¡Honestamente nunca lo entenderé! –contestó al instante. Si mi vista no me falla, puedo afirmar que él estaba temblando de coraje- ¡Nunca comprenderé el por qué te fascina hacerte daño de ésta manera! El que fumes es algo que puedo pasar por alto, pero esto… -calló repentinamente. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro cuando volteó a verme.

-Supéralo, Mickey. Soy tu hermano mayor, tú sólo tienes 14 años.  
-¡Y TU 16! ¡No hay ninguna puta diferencia, joder! –exclamó. Seguramente estaba harto de mis respuestas sobrecargadas de cinismo- cada maldita cortada que te haces en el cuerpo me lastima a mí también, créeme. Si no quieres parar por tí, entonces hazlo por mí; porque soy tu hermano, porque te quiero ¡porque no me gusta verte así! En ocasiones pienso que eres muy egoísta Gerard.  
Lo último lo dijo en un susurro, como para sí mismo. Mickey miró el televisor mientras yo no quería apartar mis ojos de él. Lágrimas y lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas unas tras otras; él hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse serio e indiferente.

Luego de unos minutos, Mickey tomó el control y apagó la TV. Ambos nos acostamos y nos cubrimos con nuestras correspondientes cobijas.

-Para la próxima córtate las venas de una vez.  
Fue lo último que dijo antes de disponerse a dormir.

Al día siguiente el estado de ánimo de Mickey no varió mucho que digamos. Apenas sonó el despertador él se bañó, vistió, desayunó y tomo el autobús. Por otro lado, yo preferí tomarme mi tiempo. Con calma me di una ducha y más tarde me arreglé y después fui a pie hasta la escuela. Claramente llegaría tarde y me tocaría entrar a la segunda hora de clase. Después de poner un pie en la institución supe hacia donde me tenía que dirigir.

-Joven, éste es el tercer pase que te he dado en éste lapso –dijo la señora del departamento de Administración. Desde que entré a la secundaria me he estado familiarizando con su rostro. Era una mujer de unos 55 años de edad, rubia de cabello corto, un poco gorda y siempre tenía puestos unos lentes de una montura grande color vino tinto.

La Señora redactó el pase y luego me lo entregó no sin antes mencionar:  
-Procura que éste sea el último, a no ser que quieras meterte en problemas, joven muchacho.

Di media vuelta y mientras atravesaba el marco de la puerta un cuerpo que corría en dirección contraria chocó conmigo repentinamente. Mi primera reacción fue enojarme y mirar con odio al idiota, pero olvidé hacer eso cuando me percaté quien era el tipo.

-Veo que estás llegando tarde –le dije. Frank giró para poder verme. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa chistosa.

-Supongo que esto para ti es pura costumbre.  
Asentí con la cabeza.  
Supuse que ésta mañana Frank se había despertado minutos después de haber sonado su despertador, estaba despeinado –aunque sinceramente no se veía mal- y su camisa gris la tenía al revés, cosa que pude notar cuando vi la etiqueta tras su cuello. Esperé a que Frank recibiera su pase por retraso.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora? –preguntó mientras caminábamos a pasos de tortuga por los vacios pasillos.  
-Ni idea.  
-Yo tengo Gimnasia –comentó haciendo una mueca de desagrado con su rostro –detesto las actividades físicas.  
-Pues no vayas –le dije. Para mi saltarse una que otra clase era algo relativamente normal ¿Para qué asistir al aula de una materia que definitivamente odias y, que por mucho que intentes, no lograrás aprobar? Frank se dedicó a observarme unos segundos mientras enarcaba una ceja.  
-¿Eso es lo que tú haces?  
-Sí. Prefiero no hacer nada y ser feliz, a hacer algo que no me guste.  
-Es… una buena frase.

Frank me miró a los ojos y me regaló una perfecta sonrisa… lo que sí fue extraño: yo también le sonreí.  
Sí, debo admitirlo. Frank era un chico lindo; era amigable y muy sociable y su físico no estaba mal, cabello negro y desordenado, ojos de color verde y miel (o alguna extraña mezcla entre los dos), no es muy falco ni gordo y, aunque su estatura sea similar a la de un _Hobbit_ de los libros que lee mi hermano, ésta le hace ver como un chico 2 años menor que yo, pero... no está mal. _Ahh ya parezco un jodido homosexual._

10:27am.  
-Entonces… ¿Qué dices?  
Frank estaba entusiasmado al haberme traído hasta éste lugar. Era un establecimiento de máquinas de juegos, con venta de comics y cervezas.  
-Pues –mis ojos viajaron a todos los rincones de aquel sitio iluminado por luces de neón. Era extraño, pero su estilo psicodélico y retro me parecía inimaginablemente creativo –llevo viviendo en éste pueblo toda mi vida y nunca antes había visitado este lugar.  
-No muchos lo conocen. Es como un club clandestino para idiotas sin oficio –bromeó Frank. Giró su rostro, me miró divertido y dejó salir una carcajada- no te preocupes. Yo no pienso que eres un idiota.  
Su sonrisa complaciente me hizo tragarme su comentario.

Jugamos por horas como un par de frenéticos niñatos. Me encantaba vencerle en el Mortal Combat y Teken; llegó un momento en que Frank se sintió frustrado por no haberme ganado ni una vez y empezó a darles a todos los botones de la máquina. Yo sólo me reía con él y de él. Resultó ser una persona muy chistosa y de buen humor. Frank decidió jugar conmigo todos los juegos y en la mayoría de éstos yo obtuve la victoria, excepto en el maldito Packman.  
-Los jodidos juegos anticuados no son lo mío.  
Frank sólo se burlaba de mí. Su rara risa era extremadamente contagiosa, así que me resultó imposible evitar que a mí también se me escapase una buena carcajada.

-¡Por fin has perdido en algo, Gerard! ¡Wuju! –Frank calmó sus risas y luego se detuvo para comentar con seriedad:- Ahora tú brindarás las cervezas.  
-…Ok. –acepté mi derrota con resignación.

Un par de cervezas más tarde, Frank y yo estábamos de camino a su casa. El reloj marcaba las 3:00 de la tarde, justo la hora en que se suponía que ambos estaríamos saliendo de la secundaria. Cuando llegamos, pude notar que su hogar era bastante acogedor. Una casa de dos plantas, paredes blancas y un jardín habitado por rosas y otras flores.

-Bueno… Gracias por haberme convencido –comentó Frank. Sus manos seguían ocultas en los bolsillos de sus Jeans negros. Estábamos frente a la puerta de su casa paro al parecer él no había caído en cuenta que ya era hora de coger sus llaves y entrar.  
-De nada… supongo –murmuré. Los ojos de Frank y los míos se toparon por un buen rato, prácticamente ninguno de los dos pestañeaba. Definitivamente no queríamos que esto se acabara y luego ir cada uno por su camino de regreso a la realidad. Lamentablemente todo lo bueno tarde o temprano se termina.  
-¿Podría ir algún día de estos a tu casa? –preguntó rompiendo el silencio.  
-Huuh, mmm… -vacilé. Si Frank tuviese una mínima descripción de lo que en éstos momentos es el pequeño techo bajo el cual vivo, nunca tendría ganas venir a éste. Pero bueno, prefiero no ser grosero- puedes venir cuando quieras –le dije tratando de mostrar la sonrisa más honesta que estaba dispuesto a darle. El respondió asintiendo y sonriendo (como siempre) sólo que ésta vez, en vez de mirarme, dirigió su vista al suelo y, no sé si fueron sólo ideas mías, pero podría jurar que un pequeño rubor invadió las mejillas de Frank. Era jodidamente adorable.  
_Ahora sí creo que me estoy volviendo un auténtico marica_.  
Maldición.

Ok, si no hubiese sido por que ayer había pasado más tiempo de lo debido con Frank, hoy no habría estado distraído en la clase de Historia, manteniendo discusiones internas conmigo mismo y poniendo en duda mi orientación sexual. _Maldita sea, esta debe ser una muy tonta confusión_. He escuchado hablar acerca de algo llamado "Homosexualidad transitoria" que ocurre durante la adolescencia, así que quizás esto que he comenzado a sentir por Frank sea simplemente eso.  
Suspiré y le di una mordida al cuarto de pizza.  
Es algo tan simple y sencillo, solamente… estoy confundido.

Me pareció raro ver nuevamente la cara de Ray. Él apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y tomo asiento en nuestra mesa.  
-Wow, volviste –dijo Frank. Por mucho que lo intentara no era capaz de quitar mis ojos de él, de su rostro, su cuerpo ¿Por qué rayos no conseguía desviar mi vista hacia cualquier otra persona u otro lugar?  
-¿Dónde habías estado todos estos días? –pregunto Mickey.  
Ray no respondía. No reaccionaba. Parecía que ni siquiera nos estuviese oyendo. Este tipo ha tomado como hobbie ignorarnos. Como sea.

Cada uno continuó devorando su comida sin prestarle mayor atención a Ray. En una ocasión me tomé unos segundos para observarlo, el hombre tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa y ambas manos tomando su cabeza y afro. Su mirada era algo indescriptible; sus pupilas se mantenían fijas en algún punto de la blanca mesa de la cafetería, viendo sin ver al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo se encontraba justo en frente, pero su mente parecía estar a miles de años luz de éste planeta.

-¿Qué harían ustedes si un día descubriesen que… van a ser padres? –su voz ronca, seria y pausada nos tomó por sorpresa a todos. Y no fue sólo el tono de su voz el cual hizo que todos pusiéramos los ojos como platos.  
Esto sí era una novedad.  
-¿¡Qué? –exclamó la ruidosa voz de Frank.  
-Ya me esperaba esa respuesta –susurró. Ray continuaba con su plan de "ver-sin-ver" la mesa -…estoy en problemas.

La campana sonó indicando que ya era hora de que moviésemos nuestros traseros hacia el aula. Mickey se paró seguido por Frank, éste último me miró.  
-¿A caso no vas a venir?  
Nuestra siguiente clase era Álgebra –la hora que comparto con él- negué con la cabeza. No me apetecía entrar a clases. Frank se quedó callado y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntarle al grandote si algún día se iba a mover de ahí (o si por lo menos iba abandonar esa actitud nerviosa-autista). Finalmente, Frank se marchó. Ray y yo ahora éramos los únicos presentes en la cafetería.

-¿Sabes que vas a hacer?  
Negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Ya entiendo por qué Sarah Lee no ha vuelto… -era de suponerse. La madre de su hijo obviamente debía ser ella.  
-Sarah abandonó la escuela… es lo único que sé. No he podido hablarle, no responde mis llamadas, no se encuentra en su casa ¡Es como si hubiese desaparecido de éste maldito planeta!  
Wow. Y yo que pensaba que sujetos como él se tomaban a la ligera situaciones como ésta.  
_Las apariencias engañan_.

- Creo que estoy siendo realista al decirte que quizás ella se fue para alejar al bebé de ti.  
Ray asintió. En todo este tiempo no tuvo el valor para levantar el rostro, seguía con la cabeza apoyada en ambas manos. Después de una larga pausa le formulé la pregunta más importante:  
-¿En serio crees que estás listo para eso?

-No –respondió al cabo de un par de segundos- Pero lucharé para que ese bebe crezca en compañía de su padre. Es mi hijo.  
Cuando se irguió y conseguí ver su rostro no había más que lágrimas de desesperación resbalando sin cesar.


	5. The last game

Capítulo 5

The last game

_Frank Iero_

Todo estaba oscuro. Por más que cerrara y volviera a abrir los ojos no lograba ver nada, ni siquiera una silueta. A través de la ventana no se filtraba ni un rayito de luz proveniente de la calle. El brillo que irradiaba la luna solía ser mi salvación durante noches como estas, pero al parecer las nubes hicieron una conspiración contra ella y contra mí. Sentía frio, la época de otoño estaba iniciando y, como ya es costumbre, estaba en mi cama durmiendo en ropa interior –suspiré- debería usar una de esas pijamas infantiles que mi abuelita me regala cada navidad… Claro. Conociéndome bien, sé que no llegaré a dormir con pijamas hasta que un día de estos coja un terrible resfriado. Definitivamente la frase "Es mejor prevenir que lamentar" no va conmigo.

Debo de admitir que la oscuridad me asusta, pero el miedo que le tengo al silencio es mucho más grande. Sí, el silencio me aterra, y cuando me percaté que la lluvia había cesado me desesperé. Rápidamente me coloqué de pie y camine hacia el pasillo abrazándome y frotando mis brazos para de alguna forma mantener el calor. Estaba totalmente despierto, desde hace un tiempo atrás hasta hoy suelo padecer insomnio. Cuando finalmente llegué a la cocina agarré el pan de sándwich y le unté mantequilla; tomé un pequeño frasco que estaba en la repisa más alta de una de las alacenas y de él saque 3 pastillas que coloqué dentro de mi improvisado bocadillo nocturno.  
-Rayos, se me acabaron… tendré que comprar más somníferos.  
Al llegar a mi habitación tomé un CD de Pearl Jam, lo coloqué en el reproductor y en menos de 5 minutos caí como un muerto en la cama.

Maldición.  
Mi reloj despertador sonó y no lo escuché. Esas pastillas hicieron su trabajo. No me queda de otra… me vestiré, saltaré el desayuno y correré como un idiota a 130km/h, y si llego puntual a la escuela será pura cuestión de suerte.

-Llegas tarde otra vez, niño –dijo la señora del departamento de administración. Sus ojos me vieron unos segundos y luego regresaron su atención a la pantalla del ordenador. Esperaba impacientemente de pie frente a esa mujer, me balanceaba atrás y adelante con mis talones mientras mis manos seguían ocultas en los bolsillos delanteros de mis viejos jeans.  
Nunca supe que tanto hacia con la computadora. El único sonido presente era el que provocaban sus dedos al presionar las letras del teclado y el de la aguja del reloj que durante todo el tiempo que estuve ahí, parado y esperando dio 6 vueltas de 360º. Para cuando la mujer me entregase el pase de entrada, a mí ya me habrían salido raíces.

-Nombre –su voz firme me saco de aquel estado de trance en el que había caído.

-Fa-Frank Anthony Iero –respondí tartamudeando.  
-Bien… -la señora escribió un par de palabras más en el ordenador hasta que finalmente su vista se posó en mi- hoy, en el gimnasio, después de clases.  
-¿Qué? –dije de inmediato al no comprender nada de lo que acababa de escuchar.  
-Éste es tu 5to pase de entrada por retraso. Las reglas de esta escuela señalan que al 5to pase durante el lapso el estudiante tendrá el deber de realizar labores benéficas para la institución.  
Mi cerebro repitió cada palabra y trató de averiguar la relación que había entre estas.  
-¿ah?  
-Después de clases deberás quedarte a pintar las paredes del gimnasio. El conserje que trabajaba en la tarde renunció, así que te toca reemplazarlo por hoy –la mujer desvió la mirada y observó algo que al parecer se encontraba a mis espaldas- y eso va para ti también, muchacho.  
Di media vuelta.  
Gerard me hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Mierda. Nunca me di cuenta de que estabas sentado justo atrás de mí.  
Él caminaba rápido pero con un aspecto bastante relajado, yo sólo intentaba seguirle el paso.  
-No importa. Es normal que la gente no note mi presencia en la mayoría de las ocasiones.  
-Oh vamos… eres la persona con más estilo y personalidad que conozco. Es imposible pasarte por alto.  
Me quede reflexionando unos segundos ¿¡Qué carajos acabo de decir! Gerard no apartó su vista del suelo al momento en el que sus labios se curvaron en una mediana sonrisa; quizás fue porque le pareció un buen cumplido… o quizás fue porque mi comentario sobrepasó los parámetros regulares de lo homosexual.

Bien, Gerard no dijo absolutamente nada cuando continuamos con nuestra caminata hacia el salón de clases. Espero que el tiempo que pasemos cumpliendo con nuestro "castigo" no sea tan incómodo como esto.

12:39pm.  
-Entonces, ustedes dos se quedarán en la tarde para hacer ¿Labor social? –Mickey, sentado frente a nosotros en la mesa de la cafetería, hablo mientas se devoraba su pedazo de pizza.  
-No, Vamos a pagar un castigo. Eso es todo.  
El asintió mientras posaba su vista en Gerard y en mí alternativamente.  
-Tendrás que irte solo en el autobús a la hora de salida, Mickey –le dijo Gerard, quien no recibió más respuesta que un simple "Ok" por parte de su pequeño hermano. Minutos después, Mickey abandonó la cafetería con la excusa de que tenía que ir de inmediato a la biblioteca antes de que la campana sonase. Gerard se encontraba sentado a mi derecha; estaba quieto, muy quieto. Su mirada se posó en sus manos que estaban reposando sobre la mesa; me gustaría saber que estaría pensando. El ambiente era tenso y yo sentí la gran necesidad de romper con ese silencio que tanto me incomodaba.  
Hurgué en mi morral hasta que palpé el objeto que estaba buscando. Barajeé las cartas con un poco de torpeza y luego las repartí.

Gerard giró su rostro y me dedicó una mirada de confusión y curiosidad.  
-Vamos, aunque sea una sola partida.

No me enorgullece decirlo pero… Gerard ganó las 4 veces que jugamos. Si no fuese por esa bendita campana le hubiese pedido que jugásemos otra vez ya que estaba totalmente seguro que le ganaría. Mmm… en las partidas anteriores evidentemente lo dejé ganar.  
-¡Exijo la revancha!  
-Podríamos jugar 100 veces más, y en esos 100 juegos te ganaría –comentó sin poder evitar que se le escapasen las risas- acéptalo Frank.  
-Huuh, bueno ¡De todos modos me sigues debiendo una partida más!  
-De acuerdo. Ahora apúrate que llegaremos tarde a la clase de Álgebra.

Las últimas dos horas transcurrieron extremadamente lentas. Demasiado lentas, diría yo. El profesor hablaba y hablaba mientras yo solo copiaba lo que escribía en el pizarrón y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo al cuaderno de Gerard para escribir sus anotaciones; Él por su parte se encargaba de permanecer callado y atento, e incluso fue él quien me dio un golpe en la cabeza para que dejase de dormir sobre el pupitre justo antes de que el maestro se diera cuenta y me enviara derecho a la oficina del director.

3:05pm.  
Finalmente la hora había llegado. El conserje nos responsabilizó de las llaves del gimnasio y nos dijo que después de haber acabado nuestro trabajo deberíamos regresarlas al departamento de administración. Los dos contenedores de pintura blanca estaban en un rincón del gimnasio. Debo decir este lugar se veía muy solitario y tenebroso a esta hora.  
-Bien, comencemos –la voz de Gerard dejaba a entender una pizca de emoción en ésta. Si, él estaba entusiasmado por hacer esto.  
Ambos tomamos un rodillo de pintura y nos pusimos a trabajar con dedicación.

-Cuéntame algo Gerard –musité desviando mi vista hacia él pero sin dejar de pintar la pared.  
-¿Algo como qué?  
-Mmm… algo sobre ti.  
-Bueno… déjame pensar –vaciló un rato, estaba indeciso; aunque a mi parecer, Gerard sólo hizo una pausa, decidida y notoria, para agregarle drama al momento o solamente para desesperarme más –Mi color favorito es el rojo, mi banda favorita es The Misfits…  
-Joder ¡La mía también! –exclame sorprendido. Y yo que pensaba que hoy en día nadie les escuchaba.  
Gerard sonrió sin apartar su vista de la pared que pintaba.  
-No creo en la suerte, tampoco creo en el cielo ni en el infierno.  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Algún mal hábito?  
-Fumo, pero no creo que eso sea considerado un mal hábito. Es más bien…  
-Un estilo de vida –culmine la oración antes que el acabase de hablar.  
-Exacto –concluyó, y por primera vez pasados 30 minutos, Gerard decidió parar, girar su cara hacia mí y sonreír discretamente mientras asentía. No sé cómo, ni por qué… pero en ese preciso momento me sentí completo.

Calculo que transcurrieron unos 20 minutos hasta que finalmente a mí sólo me quedaba sin pintar un pequeño espacio en la parte alta de la pared. Me estiré lo más que pude pero mi escasa estatura no era suficiente.

-Frank, debiste haberme dicho que no guardara la escalera –dijo Gerard acercándose.  
-Lo sé, pero no hace falta. Yo puedo –por más que me pusiera de puntitas en mis pies no conseguí pintar ese estúpido espacio.  
-Ven, yo te ayudo.  
Maldito sea el momento en que Gerard se aproximo tanto. Al encontrarse prácticamente rozando mi espalda con su torso, tomo el bastón del rodillo y se estiro lo más que pudo hasta que por fin logro ocultar el espacio gris bajo la pintura blanca. No me moví, mis músculos no reaccionaban, incluso cuando Gerard termino y se apoyó nuevamente en sus talones yo seguí petrificado de la cabeza a los pies. Pero ¿Cómo no habría de estarlo? El se encontraba justo detrás de mí y podía sentir su aliento cerca de mi cuello cada vez que exhalaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –murmuro en voz muy baja, con seriedad e inocencia al mismo tiempo.  
Oh Dios… esto no podría estar pasándome.

Bueno, afortunadamente Gerard decidió mancharme parte de la cara con la pintura que quedaba en el rodillo. Las carcajadas llenaron el gimnasio entre tanto los dos nos divertíamos manchándonos uno al otro con la pintura al igual que unos niños. Gracias a ese pequeño juego que él empezó me salve de haber estado en una verdadera situación embarazosa.  
Minutos más tarde ambos nos agotamos.  
-Y bien... ¿algo más que quieras contarme sobre ti?–dije en tanto mis jadeos de cansancio se calmaron.  
El negó con la cabeza.  
-Oye ¿Me dirás la dirección de tu casa para ir a visitarte algún día? –pregunté de repente.  
Un par de segundos de silencio después, Gerard me dictó su dirección la cual yo anoté y grabé en la memoria de mi celular.

-¿Sabes? Ahora nos toca limpiar este desastre.  
-Cierto –sus ojos verdes pasaron rápidamente de observarme a observar el suelo- trae un trapeador, yo traigo las cubetas con agua.

Esa tarde cuando llegué a mi casa estaba realmente cansado. Me di una ducha y luego bajé al comedor a cenar con mi madre.  
-¿Y qué me cuentas, mamá? –le pregunte mientras metía un pedazo de pollo frito en mi boca.  
-En un par de días saldré de viaje por negocios –contestó Sharon tristemente.  
-Ah bueno –ya estaba totalmente acostumbrado a esos "viajes repentinos" que hacia ella gracias a su bendito trabajo- ¿Cuándo regresas?  
-Pues, regresaré en dos semanas.  
-¿¡Dos semanas! –exclamé asustado. ¿Ahora quien coño me preparará comida?  
-No te preocupes, mi pequeño muffin. Prepararé algunas cosas que fácilmente podrás calentar en el microondas y te dejaré un poco de dinero por si ocurre alguna emergencia ¿Si?  
Asentí levemente.

-Aaaw… te voy a extrañar, bebe –agregó Sharon haciendo uno de sus característicos pucheros.

Esa mañana al llegar a la escuela busqué a Gerard por todos lados pero no lo encontré. Ya terminada la primera hora, caminé por los pasillos hasta me encontré con alguien que me podría informar de su paradero.  
-Mickey Hola… Huh oye ¿sa-sabes dónde está tu hermano?  
-Él vino esta mañana conmigo en el autobús. ¿No lo encuentras? –pregunto curioso el menor.  
-No lo he visto en todo el día, incluso falto a la clase de algebra.  
Al no recibir más comentarios por parte del hermano de Gerard salí corriendo fuera de la institución.  
Tuve un presentimiento. Si, suena raro, pero suelo tener esta clase de corazonadas y prefiero hacerles caso. Al leer la dirección que grabé en el celular y comprenderla, continué con mi carrera. No fue hasta que puse mis pies en el porche de su casa que sentí el peso de mi mochila recaer violentamente sobre mis hombros. Comprobé que el timbre no funcionaba así que toqué la puerta.  
Nadie abrió. Golpeé con más fuerza; pero al parecer no había signos de vida en ese lugar.  
Veré de qué otra forma entro, no pienso darme por vencido.

Rodeé la construcción hasta que encontré la puerta trasera. Observé a través de la ventana y me di cuenta de que la cocina tanto como la sala estaba vacía. Forcejeé un poco la cerradura y, efectivamente ésta cedió. Allanamiento de morada o como sea que se le llame a esto, me sabía a mierda. Al igual que el resto de la casa, el único pasillo se encontraba oscuro, al final de éste habían tres puertas. Y Casualmente abrí la indicada.

Lo miré. Estaba sentado en el suelo de espalda a mí, en un rincón. Mis piernas flaquearon al escuchar sus sollozos, por mucho que ocultara el rostro entre sus manos le podía oír claramente desde aquí. Con calma tomé asiento a su lado para evitar asustarlo. Mi brazo derecho rodeo sus hombros.

Gerard alzó su cara y me miró. El corazón se me detuvo cuando lo vi. Su mano izquierda estaba ensangrentada, podía ver claramente el corte que había en ella, atravesaba toda la palma. Hasta su rostro estaba cubierto de éste color rojo, pues al ocultar éste entre sus manos consiguió pintarse con su propia sangre. El seguía sin decir nada, me miraba y eso era todo. Para mí no era suficiente.  
-Gerard –susurré- …¿Po-por qué? –el dolor en mis palabras decían mucho. Gerard no necesitaba más explicación.  
El silencio se hizo presente otra vez.  
Miré a nuestro alrededor y pude notar que una navaja estaba justo en frente, a los pies de la cama. La tome y la observé detenidamente un instante. Luego le miré a los ojos y dije:  
-Prométeme… -tomé aire antes de continuar- Prométeme que nunca más harás esto, Gerard –mi objetivo de hablar con firmeza se fue a la borda cuando mis palabras aparentaron ser sólo suplicas.  
No hubo respuesta.  
Tome la primera sábana que encontré tirada en el piso y limpié el blanco rostro de Gerard con delicadeza.

¿Cómo una persona tan perfecta como él podría hacerse esto?  
-Tú no mereces esto… Gerard.  
Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, y al abrirlos una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, pasando por la comisura de sus labios hasta caer.  
-No me quieres decir nada ¿verdad? –a estas alturas yo también estaba llorando. Era de esperarse.  
Gerard se mantuvo callado.  
-Bien, no estás obligado a contarme. Pero tienes que prometerme que más nunca, en tú Vida, harás algo como esto.

-Y… ¿Qué pasa si rompo la promesa? –su voz ronca retumbo en la habitación e hizo eco en mis oídos. Nunca había visto a alguien en un estado similar al suyo. Inhalé y luego le respondí:  
- Eso es imposible…  
Con la mano derecha cogí la navaja e hice un corte en la palma de mi mano izquierda; después lancé el objeto sin importar donde callera.

-…Las promesas de sangre son inquebrantables. –tomé su mano, la cual estaba tibia gracias a la sangre que la bañaba y la apreté con fuerza. El calor de ambas se mezclaron provocando que una extraña corriente eléctrica corriera por mi cuerpo. Era una sensación muy extraña, pero acogedora.

Rompí la unión de nuestras manos y abrí el bolso que todavía cargaba colgado en la espalda.

Repartí las cartas una a una.  
-Esta es mi revancha.  
La sonrisa de Gerard hizo que, una vez más, me sintiera bien… me sintiera completo.  
Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí en mi hogar.


End file.
